Pirates of the Grand Line: Curse of the MerryGo
by Super-nanny
Summary: After Kaya is kidnapped, her childhood friend Usopp must team up with pirate Monkey D. Luffy to save her. Little do they know that the pirates who took her are cursed…parody of pirates of the Caribbean [cowritten with Dragon'sMaidens]
1. Prologue

**(Hello ((again if you just are coming from the next chapter)), now I know what you're all thinking, 'WHAT'S GOING ON!' so just calm down and I'll explain. Over the past few days I have had a seriously think about this story and the characters in it, mainly because of some reviews and the future sequel to this story. During my thoughts I decided that Zolo/Zoro was probably not the best person to be Will, the only reason I choose him was because of the sword fighting scene, but then with Vivi being Elizabeth, it didn't really fit together. So, I thought of another character to be Will…enter Sanji. **

**((Now, I save part of the second film being spoilt I'm going to put '_(blank)_' where ever a certain character from the 2nd film))  
****Okay, so Sanji seemed like the perfect choice, as he was love-struck over Vivi, but then enter _(blank). _With nobody to play _(blank) _as he is meant to Sanji's _(blank)_, I was back to square one.  
****Then I came up with a completely new idea in having Shanks as Sparrow, Luffy as Will and _(blank) _as…well let's just say he's got a D. in his name. I liked this idea, and I very nearly went for it…but I really wanted Luffy to be Sparrow. So, back to square one…AGAIN! (sighs)**

**Then suddenly, it hit me! The idea was so oblivious that I didn't even think of it before!  
****So some if the other characters have been replaced to fit in with the storyline hope you enjoy! )**

**Disclaimer**: Super-Nanny and Dragon's-Maidens don't own Pirates of the Caribbean or One Piece.

**Super-nanny: **okay, me and Dragon's-Maidens have joined forces to create this fic, so you better enjoy it! Whispers or she'll come after you

**Dragon's-Maidens**: HAHAHA! I will write stuff that will fill your nightmares!

**Super-nanny:** sweatdrops err…okay, hope you enjoy the chap!

**Pirates of the Grand Line - The Curse of the Merry-Go  
****Prologue**

Mist swirled around a massive boat as it sailed through calm waters. A small voice was heard and had broken through the mist, sounding of a small child singing a brash song. "Yo ho, yo ho, a pirates life for me." She was about to sing the next line when a massive hand landed on her shoulder, causing the girl to turn and gasp. Her brown eyes wide from the shock that she received.

"It be a curse to sing about pirates here, missy," a deep voice said and the body of a man looked away. "A curse not welcome on this ship." He turned his gaze back at her, his black eyes trailing the water and mist for pirates.

"That will be all Mr. Ace," a man said, stepping through the mist to see his crewmember.

"Sorry Chaser sir, but it be bad luck to be singing pirates, even worse luck for a lady to be one board, a young lady at that," Ace said, walking away from the two.

The young girl held her hands to her chest with a smile on her face. "I'm only fascinated with pirates, so I don't want to put a curse on this ship." She closed her eyes and tilted her head slightly, her short light blonde hair moving slightly.

"Not at all, besides, if we do run into pirates, I'll be sure that they get what the deserve," Chaser said looking out to the ocean before turning back to her with a smile. "A short drop and a sudden stop." The young girl looked at Ace who had grabbed the back of his red beads around his and pulled it up with his tongue sticking out of his mouth. A hang is what Chaser meant, scaring the poor girl. Seeing the sudden look of fear on the girl's face a man nearby came out and began to talk to Chaser. He wore a black suit and had a hat like a sheepskin hat on his head and around his neck.

"Err…captain Chaser, I don't think this is a matter the Miss. Kaya wishes to hear," he told him. The girl smiled at him recognizing the man to be her carer.

"Actually Merry, I think it will be exiting to meet a pirate," the young girl said happily.

"Yes…_that's _what concerns me," he said as he rolled his rolls and went off after Chaser.

The young girl's face dropped before she sighed and went to star port side to look out at the water again. Her brown eyes caught the sight of a parasail floating in the water innocently. She smiled before looking to where it came from, squinting her eyes. "A boy! There's a boy in the water!" she shouted.

Chaser quickly turned his head to see what she was talking about and rushed to her side. "Man overboard, he shouted and the crew of the ship brought the boy up and set him on the deck. "Take care of him miss." Looking out with Ace, he saw a burning ship slowly sinking. "Pirates."

The girl, obeying orders, looked at the boy that had been brought up. His short bushy black hair under is dark beige bandana, with a long needle nose on his face, making her giggle as his calm, odd looking, face brought a smile to her face before she spotted a gold trinket, with a skull in the middle of it, around his neck. Pulling it off, her wrist was caught by the boy, gasping for air. "It's alright. You're safe." The boy calmed down and let go of her wrist. "What's your name?"

"U--U-Usopp Sogeki," he said quickly, about to pass out.

"Hello Usopp, my name is Kaya," she said. He smiled slightly before passing out. Vivi looked at the gold trinket, a skull and crossbones on both sides of the coin. "You're a pirate!" she whispered.

"Find any information about him Miss Kaya?" Chaser said, as she jumped up, scaring her.

Vivi quickly put her hands behind her back, hiding the gold charm. "His name is Usopp Sogeki. That's all I got from him," she answered as Chaser just nodded at her satisfied with the answer

"Take him below," he told a crewmember that had short dark blue hair, standing behind him.

As the crew, following their captain's orders, took young Usopp away, Kaya took a few steps away before looking down secretly at the gold trinket with a skull on it in her hand. Kaya held it up and looked out at the ocean to see suddenly see a giant ship with black sails and a Jolly roger with a straw hat on it, fading off into the mist as she gasped.

* * *

**Super-nanny: **well, there it is, hope you have enjoyed and don't forget to leave a review

**Now, I know Usopp is no Orlando Bloom, but I think he's actually just right for the role!  
****(Note: _Sogeki _means sniper that's why I choose it for his last name, and also, those who have seen the future episodes of One Piece will really now where I got the name from! hehe) **


	2. The morning after, the dream before

**(Hello there! If you have just come in from a story/author alert that told you there's a new chapter up, go back to the first chapter and all will be explained there) **

**Disclaimer**: we don't own Pirates of the Caribbean or One Piece.

**Author's notes: **Okay, I know it's been a while since I've updated this, but I've been busy! But the wait is now over! HAHAHA! ENJOY THE CHAPTER!

**Pirates of the Grand Line - The Curse of the Merry-Go  
****Chapter 1 - The morning after, the dream before**

Kaya's eyes shot open, as she was no longer a young child on a ship looking out into the mist, but a fully-grown woman laying down in her dark bedroom with only lighted candle at her bedside. Kaya let out a sigh as she got out of bed, picked up the candle and walked over to her table with a mirror on it, opening the side draws.

She placed the candle on the table as she took away the bottom of the draw to reveal a hidden compartment with a dusty old gold round necklace, with the gold pirate pendant from her dream, lying in it as Kaya picked it up. She held it up into dim light fading through her bedroom curtains, with her thumbs stroking over the gold skull face in the middle, brushing off the dust. Once, she had got all of it off, Kaya put the necklace on and stared at her self in the mirror while in daggled around her neck.

Suddenly, she snapped out of her trance, as there was a knock at her bedroom door.

"Kaya?" a familiar voice called behind it. In a rush to grab her dressing gown, Kaya accidentally knocked over her chair, causing it to land loudly on her wooden floor. "Kaya? Are you all right? Are you decent?"

"Umm…yes," Kaya replied as she quickly put her dressing gown on and hiding the pirate pendant underneath her dress. "YES!" she called out just as the same man with sheep skin hat on his head and around his neck from her dream, although he looked older came in along with half a dozen maids, one of which had a box in her arms.

"Still in bed at this hour?" the man known as her loyal carer and Mayor of the town, Merry, asked as the maids started tiding up the bedroom while one of them opened the closed curtains, shining the bright light down on Kaya's face, making her wince a little, and showing a beautiful view of the port of Syrup Village. "It's a beautiful day, don't you think?" he said, glancing out the now opened window balcony, of which the maid opened. "I have a gift for you," he said as one of the maids lifted the lid off the box and Kaya's face lit up as lying in there was a very pretty dress.

"Oh it's beautiful!" she said, taking it out of the box and holding it up, before it suddenly hit her and turned back round to her carer, with a serious look on her face. "May I inquire as to the occasion?"

"Do I need a occasion to just give you a gift?" Merry replied before Kaya took the dress behind her screen, with the maids following her, and started to get undress. "Actually…I had hoped you'd wear it to the ceremony today."

"Ceremony?" Kaya questioned form behind the screen.

"Captain Chaser's promotion," Merry replied as Kaya suddenly popped her head out from behind the screen.

"I KNEW IT!" Kaya responded, with a hint of anger in her voice.

"Commodore, as he's about to become," Merry explained, while Kaya disappeared from behind the screen again, with the maid beginning to put her outfit's guard on. "Great man, don't you think? He fancies you, you know."

"AH!" Kaya screamed as the maids tightened her guard so very tightly.

"Kaya? How's it coming along?" he asked, sounding concerned as she let out gasps for air.

"Difficult to say!" Kaya replied with extreme effort to get out.

"I'm told it's the latest fashion in Roguetown," he casually explained to her.

"Well. Woman. In. Roguetown must have learnt not to breathe!" Kaya said as she gasped for air, while the guard became even tighter.

As Merry waited in confusion, having no idea what she was getting through, one of other servants, walked into the room and knelt down to him.

"My lord, you have a visitor," he informed him as Merry nodded and left the room with his servant, leaving Kaya to get ready.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the downstairs lobby, a young man, round about 17 years old, neatly dressed but with dark beige chequered bandana around his head. He had black bushy hair under his bandana, black eyes and a long needle nose. He also had a long brown box held under one arm. The young man looked around the lobby, giving out a whistle, as he was a little impressed. 

'Oh wow, nice place,' he thought to himself. He continued looking around until his eyes caught sight of a beautifully designed candleholder on the wall, he want to touch it. But suddenly, as soon as he touches it, one of the candles broke off in his hand. 'UH OH!' he screamed in his mind, panicking, with his knees shaking like crazy, as he could hear footsteps getting closer and closer. 'AAAHHH! WHAT DO I DO NOW!' he thought, quickly dumping the candle into the umbrella stand. By the time another of the house's servants came by, the man stood there, whistling innocently with his knees still shaking lie crazy.

"Ah, Mr. Sogeki, good to see you again." A voice came as the young man, now known as Usopp, turned around to see Merry and the other servant approach him.

"Good day, sir," the man known as Mr. Sogeki, or Usopp as known to his friends, replied, as he placed the box on the table and opened it up. "I have your order," he said as Merry looked inside and took out the magnificent blade that was placed inside, holding it up. "The blade is folded steel, that's gold filigree laid into the handle, if I may…" he explained, sounding somewhat proud of the sword before him, before holding out his hand. Merry nodded at him, handing over the sword to him. Usopp then balanced on his index and middle fingers and smiled. "See, I told ya, perfectly balanced. The tang is nearly the full width of the blade," he explained before suddenly throwing the sword up into the air, startling the Mayor, before catching it expertly, before panicking like mad secretly, and held it to the Mayor.

"Wow, Impressive, very impressive. Commodore Chaser will be very pleased," Merry complemented, as Usopp grinned widely while putting the sword back in the box. "Do pass my compliments on to your master," he finished as Usopp face suddenly dropped upon him saying that.

"I shall!" he said disappointedly. "A craftsman is always pleased to hear that his work is appreciated."

Merry smiled a the thought of giving Chaser the sword when suddenly, he turned around to see Kaya, dressed fully her beautiful, yet tight, dress coming down the stairs.

"Kaya, you look absolutely stunning," Merry complemented her, as she looked up and a sudden smile appeared in her face, upon seeing her friend, Usopp.

"Usopp! It's so good to see you!" she happily yelled, racing down the stairs as fast a she could in her shoes and went up to him, making his eyes widen a little at the sight of her. You know I had a dream about you."

"Really? A dream about me?" Usopp replied politely, but yet surprised.

"Now Kaya, I'm sure the young gentlemen won't…" Merry replied before Kaya, who wasn't listening to him, interrupted.

"About the day we met, do you remember?" she asked Usopp.

"How could I forget, Miss Kaya?" Usopp replied, with a smile on his face.

"Well, how many times must I tell you just to call me Kaya?" she told him, as if it was the hundredth time she's asked him that.

"At least once more, Miss Kaya, as always," Usopp politely replied.

"There, see? At least the boy has a sense of propriety. Come, we really should be going," Merry said as his servant picked up the box from the table and handed out the door. Kaya glanced at her carer and nodded to him before turning back to Usopp again.

"Good day, Mr. Sogeki," she said politely before following Merry out the door and into the carriage outside. Usopp walked out after her, standing on her doorstep as the servant rushed around to get the carriage ready.

"Good day…Kaya…" Usopp whispered as Kaya looked back at him while the carriage drove away to the ceremony.

* * *

Meanwhile, outside on the sea levels of Syrup Village, a small ship was sailing towards the port, which had a young man sitting on the top of it's sails, with a straw hat upon his head. 

He rinsed his head up a little to see the island of Syrup Village in the distance and grinned.

"Oh boy, land! I hope they have meat on there!" he cheered, standing up on the sailing, grinning widely as his ship floated closer and closer towards Syrup Village.

* * *

**Author's notes:** I bet you can all guess who that is! Just wait until he actually gets to the village! 

Hehehe, anyway, I'll try to have the next chapter up as soon as I can, I the meantime, please review!


	3. Here comes the Captain!

**Disclaimer**: we don't own Pirates of the Caribbean or One Piece.

**Pirates of the Grand Line - The Curse of the Merry-Go  
****Chapter 2: Here comes the captain**

"All right! Land! Land! Land! LLLAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNDDDD!" the straw-hat boy cheered as he sat at the top of the small ships mast, looking out at the piece of land before him, known as Syrup Village. He had short black hair, under his straw hat on his head and had a small scar underneath his left eye. Hw wore a red buttoned vest, blue shorts with white ends and sandles on his feet.

He then jumped down and his feet splash landed on the deck of his slowly stinking boat. "Uh oh, this isn't good! Gum, gum…" he said as he amazingly stretched his arm out and grabbed a bucket. "WATERWHEEL!" he yelled as he held on to the handle of the bucket and swung his arm backwards in a circle at high speed, picking up water in bucket and throwing it backwards over his shoulder, just like a waterwheel. But suddenly, he stopped as his boat floated past a sign and three corpses where hung down from the cliff.

"Pirates, ya be wanted," he read off the sign before taking his yellow straw hat off, holding it against his chest and bowed his head towards the three dead pirates. After a little while once the boat had floated past it, the boy put his hat back on his head, but as he looked around, his eyes nearly bugged out of his head. "AH! WHERE'S MY BUCKET!" he screamed, putting his hands on his head with his eyes still bugged out as looked around for it. Only to find the bucket he once had floating further and further out to sea. He immediately lent over to grab it, but suddenly the boat started to tip the way he was leaning out of, almost causing him to fall into the sea. "WHOA! WHOA! WHOA!" he screamed, trying getting his balance back before falling back down, with a small splash from the filling water, backwards on to the boat.

"Now what…" he wondered to himself, sitting with his legs crossed and one arm folded and the other hand on his chin. Suddenly, he slammed his fist into his other, open, hand and had a very widely grin on his face. "I KNOW!"

* * *

In the docks of Syrup Village, a boy who's had was shaped like a carrot, that was helping load a ship, suddenly noticed a bucket flouting by…but that wasn't they only odd thing floating in. Almost everyone in the docks looked up from what they were doing to see a boat with this deck completely underwater and the mast and the sail sticking out, along with the straw hat boy riding the top of the crow's nest.

"Yahoo! This is the way to travel!" he cheered as he sinking boat finally reached the dock. His boat had sunk just to the right height as he could easily step off them the crow's nest right onto the wooden dock. "Man, that was fun!" he happily said, putting his hand son the back of his head, with his shoulders sticking out as he past two men, one with small sunglasses, the other with green hair and large arms.

"Hey there you!" the large one yelled in an Irish accent, making the straw-hat boy stop and turn around.

"Me?" he asked, pointing at himself.

"Yeah you!" the other man yelled at him, in a heavy Mexican accent, who was slightly smaller than the other guy. "This dock is not free you know!"

"That's right, ya gotta pay 10 berries to tie up you're boat 'ere," the green haired one told him, as they all glanced at that boy's stinking boat, at was barely above water now.

"Yeah man, and we'll need to know your name," the second man informed him, as he held a clipboard in his hands.

"Hmm…" the straw hat boy wondered out loud, before taking out a small sack of coins from his pocket. "How about thirty berries, thanks to Nami…"

"WHAT!" a female voice echoed across the ocean as the two men looked at each other.

"What was that?" they asked each other before turning back to the boy.

"Huh? I didn't hear anything," he replied before throwing the small sack at the two men, of which they caught. "Anyway what ya say to thirty berries, and we forget the name?" he said, with the large grin form before back on his face as the two men's eyes widened. They looked at each other in shock, but then smiled and turned back to the straw-hat boy.

"Welcome to Syrup Village, Mr. Prince," they greet before turning around and headed off towards what was left of his boat, while the straw hat boy turned around to leave. But as he walked away, he came across a small stand with another sack with some coins in it.

"Hmm, maybe I should, for Nami…" he said as he started reaching for something but suddenly, his eyes caught the sight of something else on the stand. "Oh boy, MEAT!" he said, grabbing a piece of meat on a bone before walking off into Syrup Village.

* * *

**Author's notes: **well that's the chap, I think I've given you enough clues to figure out who he really is, if not then you're just as bad as he is! XD

Please review! (no flames)


	4. The Ceremony

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean or One Piece.

**Pirates of the Grand Line - The Curse of the Merry-Go  
****Chapter 3 - The Ceremony **

On top of the Navy base in Syrup Village, a ceremony was in place. Loads of Navy officers dressed in uniforms, marched along the base hold their guns while Mayor Merry stood on the stage and audience watched on, which included the lovely Kaya.

"Two paces march! Right about-face! Present arms!" a blue hair female officer yelled out, with the soldiers immediately stopping and making a walkway in between themselves, revealing the white, smoking, captain Chaser a the end.

Chaser proudly walked forward and received his sword from the Mayor. He smirked a little as he tested it a little. Meanwhile, in the audience, standing with the other women in the same style dress, Kaya took out her fan and waved ii in front of her vigorously, gasping for air.

* * *

Back down at the docks of Syrup Village, the mysterious straw-hat boy from before, who was named Mr. Prince, walked along until he saw a large Navy ship.

"Oh wow, look at the size of that!" he said out loud as his eyes lit up and began to walk over to it, totally injuring the young Navy soldiers that were supposed to be guarding it. Suddenly, one of them looked up to see the Straw Hat boy about to set onto the platform leading up onto the ship, nudged his partner before quickly running over to him.

"This dock is off-limits to civilians," one of the young Navy soldiers told him. This soldier wore the standard Navy uniform, consisting of a white short-sleeved shirt emblazoned with the Naval emblem on the back, a blue neckerchief, dark blue trousers, and a baseball cap with "MARINE" across the front, he also had short blonde hair. His partner, who was slightly smaller than him, wore the same Navy uniform as well, but he had short violet hair and glasses on. Both soldiers immediately ran in front of him, in an attempt to block his path, but were suddenly knocked down, as the Straw Hat boy took no notice of them.

"Huh? Did I just hit something?" the straw hat boy/Mr. Prince said in himself as he stopped and turned around to see the two knocked down Navy soldiers laying on the dock. "What are you doing on the ground?"

"YOU WALKED INTO US!" they both jumped up and yelled at him.

"Really? Who did?"

"YOU DID!"

"Me?" straw hat replied in confusion, pointing to himself as the two angry soldiers making their way in front of him again, blocking his way to the ship.

"This dock is off-limits to civilians," the blonde one said again.

"Ooooohhhhhh, I see, I'll be sure to tell you if I spot one then!" Straw hat replied as he sidestepped to go past they blocked him again. Suddenly, he looked up, while holding onto the back of his straw hat, at the fort on the cliff as he could hear some music coming from it. "Wow, sounds like a party up there…I wonder if they've got any meat up there?"

"Someone has to guard the dock from civilians," the violet haired one quickly said as the blonde soldier nodded in agreement.

"Hahaha, that's true," Straw hat laughed as he looked over at the ships in the docks. "Wow, you've got some cool ships here, although it seems a ship like that…" he said putting to another Navy ship further out to the end of the docks. "...Overshadows this one a bit, don't ya think?"

"Oh, the Dauntless is the power in these waters, true enough," the blonde soldier said, "But no ship can match the Interceptor for speed."

"Hmm…not quite," Straw Hat grinned. "I know of so awesome and really, really fast…the Merry-Go!"

"Hahaha!" the blonde soldier broke into a laugh as the violet haired one's eye's widened and the named of it. "Well, there's no real ship as can match the Interceptor!"

"But Helmeppo, the Merry-Go is a real ship!" he said to his partner, now known as Helmeppo.

"Haha, no. No, it's not, don't be silly Coby!" Helmeppo replied to his partner, now known as Coby, as he continued on laughing.

"Yes there is!" Coby protested. "I've seen it!"

"You've seen it?"

"Yes."

"You haven't seen it."

"Yes I have!"

"You've seen a ship with black sails, that's crewed by the damned and captained by a man so evil that hell itself spat him back out?" Helmeppo questioned his partner as Coby thought for a moment.

"No," he replied after a while.

"No," Helmeppo said, rolling his eyes his back at him as the Straw Hat boy held his sides form laughing too much at them.

"But I have seen a ship with black sails!" Coby said.

"Oh! That proves it then!" Helmeppo replied as while they were arguing, the Straw Hat boy, un-naturally stretched his leg out to his right taking large side steps towards ship called the Interceptor, as they still went on.

"And no ship that's not crewed by the damned and captained by a man so evil that hell itself spat him back out could possibly have black sails. Therefore it couldn't possibly be any other ship than the Merry-Go. Is that what you're sayin'?" Helmeppo yelled at his partner.

"Err…no?" Coby replied, little confused of how to reply to that confused.

"Like I said, there's no real ship as can match the Intercept…." Helmeppo said as he turned back to the straw-hat boy, only to find him not there. They both looked around to see where he had gone, before turning around with both their eyes bugging out of their heads, as the Straw Hat boy as on the ship playing with the helm.

"Yahoo! This is fun!" he happily cheered as the two Navy soldiers suddenly ran onto the ship.

"HEY YOU!" they both yelled.

"Nah?" Straw Hat replied snapping out of his playful state to notice the soldiers coming towards him.

"Get away from there! You have no permission to be there!" they both yelled, as they reached him, sticking their rifles out towards him.

"I'm sorry." Straw Hat replied as he grinned, seeming unnerved by the appearance of rifles sticking out towards him. "It's just such a cool boat!"

"SHIP!" they corrected him.

"What's your name?" Coby asked.

"Prince, or Princey, if you prefer that. I know I do! Haha!" Straw Hat laughed as the two soldiers looked at each other in confusion.

"What's your purpose in Port Royal, Mr. Prince?" Helmeppo questioned.

"Yeah, and no lies!" Coby quickly added.

"Oh, okies then. You got me," Straw Hat sighed as he walked away from the helm. "It is my intention to take one of these ships, pick up a crew in Roguetown, raid, pillage, plunder, and otherwise eat my rubbery guts out!"

"I said no lies!" Coby yelled, after taking a few seconds to take what he said all in?

"Err…I think he's tellin' the truth," Helmeppo replied.

"If he was, he wouldn't have told us!" Coby pointed out.

"Unless you wouldn't believe the truth even if he told you," the man said, as he grinned widely, but then suddenly took off his hat and rubbed the top on his head and frowned. "Why does my head suddenly hurt?"

* * *

Back at the ceremony at the Navy base on top of the cliff, the party was still going on and Kaya was still struggling to breathe when suddenly Chaser came up to her.

"I need to talk to you," he said as Kaya just managed to give a nod before walking over him to the edge of the cliff, away from the party. "You look lovely," Chaser complotted Kaya as, once again, she just gave a nodded while breathing heavily.  
"I apologize if I seem forward, but I must speak my mind. This promotion throws into sharp relief that which I've not yet achieved. A marriage to a fine woman. You've become a fine woman, Kaya," he said, seeming unnerved by her condition as Kaya looked up at him hazily.

"I can't breathe!" she whispered.

"Yes, I must admit, I'm a bit nervous myself," Chaser said as he turned away for a moment, but during this time, Kaya took a sharp breath before passing out and fell over the edge of the cliff and into the sea, narrowly just missing the rocks.

* * *

**Author's notes: **Right, that's the end of that chapter! Hope you enjoyed and please review! (No flames) 


End file.
